This invention relates generally to an apparatus for use in dispensing napkins or similar products. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing napkins that can be readily configured to accommodate a variety of napkin sizes, types, and styles.
Dispensers for napkins are often provided at quick service food locations. These dispensers may be positioned on a condiment serving bar, attached to a wall, or maintained on a stand. These dispensers allow food service patrons easy hygienic access to napkins.
One disadvantage of many conventional paper napkin dispensers is that they permit removal of large clumps of napkins at one time. Most paper napkins removed in this manner are wasted. Many end up scattered about an eating area, tossed as litter, or even stuffed in plumbing fixtures. When clumps of napkins are taken, dispensers quickly run out and must be refilled inconveniencing both patrons and operators of quick service food locations. This waste is expensive, time consuming, and harmful to the environment.
Another disadvantage of many conventional paper napkin dispensers is that they frequently fail to present a napkin to patrons. Napkin dispensers are easily overfilled by restaurant workers in an effort to limit the need for frequent refilling. Overfilling a napkin dispenser results in tightly packed napkins that are difficult to remove. Often this results in torn napkins that can jam the dispenser. Patrons seeking napkins are forced to stick their fingers into the dispenser and forcefully pull napkins from the dispenser. Patrons, frustrated by the dispenser, may forcefully remove a large section of napkins from the dispenser to avoid getting small, torn bits of napkins.
In an attempt to solve these and other problems associated with conventional napkin dispensers, the paper industry has introduced a napkin style call interfold. An example of this type of napkin is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,346 to Skerrett et al. These napkins are interfolded so that the act of removing one napkin from the dispenser draws out and presents the next napkin in the stack. A similar style of interfolding is frequently used in washroom towels and tissues, but is rather new to napkins. While this type of napkin has the potential to significantly reduce napkin waste and usage, it has not been widely adopted by the food service industry. Part of the reluctance by many in the food service industry to use interfold napkins results from the fact that virtually all conventional napkin dispensers cannot easily or efficiently dispense interfolded napkins. As a result, operators of food service establishments wishing to experiment with or use interfolded napkins must purchase new dispensers dedicated to the dispensing of interfold napkins. If the operator is not satisfied with the result, he or she has spent money for something that has no other use.
One attempt to solve this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,129 to Moody et al. This patent discloses a retro kit that comprises a baffle plate that is attached to the faceplate of a conventional napkin dispenser. The baffle plate is purported to alter the conventional faceplate opening so that it can dispense interfolded napkins. The baffle plate, however, must be correctly attached to the conventional faceplate. Further, the baffle plate must be adhered to the conventional faceplate so that the baffle plate does not loosen during operation. Such a strongly adhered baffle plate is difficult to remove from the conventional faceplate without harming the faceplate or the baffle plate. Also, removing the baffle plate from the faceplate may leave a sticky residue on the faceplate, thereby interfering with its operation. As such, dispensers fitted with this retrofit kit are not easily changeable between conventional napkins and interfolded napkins
The current dispensers suffer from certain drawbacks and limitations. Accordingly, a need exists for a dispenser that is easy to use, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, relatively compact, and solves other problems associated with the existing techniques. Of course, the present invention may be used in a multitude of situations where similar performance capabilities are required.